<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binny Meets The School Ghost by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337853">Binny Meets The School Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat'>Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ghost AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Binny has a potty mouth, Binny is a menace, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost!Hazel, It's teen for the swearing, Kitty is endlessly dramatic and you can't convince me otherwise, this is mostly fluff, with just a sprinkling of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty summons Hazel during Jolly Foul Play to find her sister, and Binny gets to meet Hazel, aka the school ghost, aka her sister's dead dormmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine 'Kitty' Freebody &amp; Hazel Wong, Katherine 'Kitty' Freebody &amp; Roberta 'Binny' Freebody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ghost AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binny Meets The School Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts">clickingkeyboards</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/gifts">WritesEveryBlueMoon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I popped back into the living realm to a rather unusual sight.</p><p>"Kitty, you do know this really isn't necessary, right?", I asked, looking around at the intrinsically detailed symbols and weird candles Kitty had used. Honestly, Lavinia's half-scribbled chalk lines worked as a conduct, and anything more was really just being wasteful. Although it was, admittedly, quite fun to see how excessive Kitty could get.</p><p>And then I actually took in Kitty's appearance (her eyes were dreadfully red-rimmed, and bloodshot to boot, and her expression was full of fear), and winced. </p><p>"What went horribly wrong this time?" I asked, not liking any of the possible options that immediately jumped to my mind.</p><p>"Binny's missing." She said, shortly. Her voice was shaky and choked, and I knew she was remembering the day after my own dissapearence, and the horrifying revelation they'd made later on. They hadn't known I'd been murdered, at first, so this was almost certainly freaking Kitty out completely.</p><p>"It's highly unlikely she's dead." I assured, speaking the first thing that came to mind, "She'd be haunting you if she was."</p><p>Kitty nodded, looking marginally more relieved. "Than- Thanks Hazel. Could you look for her?", she stuttered out, exhaustion clear on her face. She'd clearly been worrying herself- well, to death.</p><p>On top of that, the lack of snark in her response, or any dig at her younger sister's annoying tendancies, highlighted the fact that Kitty was rather off her usual game, and suggested she was really quite afraid. I needed to reassure her, but I wasn't really sure how. </p><p>Instead, I smiled, and jokingly said, "Whatever the summoner commands. Take care of yourself, okay?", and then, because Kitty usually appreciates the extra flair, I gave a little bow before sinking through the floor.</p><p>I heard her snort lightly, the sound which indicated she'd found something funny. It was definitely worth the extra effort of phasing slowly through Deepdean's old floorboards to make my friends smile, and I resolved to find ways to make increasingly dramatic exits. It would be most fun practice, if nothing else.</p><p>⁂</p><p>Eventually, after much searching (the entire area the school owned was really quite sprawling, and traveling around all of it was rather difficult), and multiple false alarms (honestly, who goes to the empty <i>music rooms</i> after a nightmare, that's just <i>asking</i> for someone to start playing the instruments dramatically (at some point during my nightly excursions, I had (semi-guiltily) started finding great joy in starting new rumours, even if some of them were accidental)), I stumbled across Binny, locked away in the old passages under the school.</p><p>Before I had a chance to introduce myself, Binny gasped, "Holy Shit, the school ghost!" and sprung to her feet, rushing over to me. (alarmingly, I noticed she swayed slightly on the sharp movement, and I wondered if she'd been getting enough to eat down here).</p><p>I frowned disapprovingly. "As an older sister myself, and because I was summoned by Kitty, I feel I am spiritually bound to say 'language!' in an appropriately scandalised tone.", I said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Binny gaped at me for a second, and then she mumbled, "Wait, <i>Kitty</i> summoned you?", which was quickly followed by, "I thought all that spiritualism nonsense was utter bullshit?", and then, "Wait, what the fuck, ghosts are real?"</p><p>Sighing, I replied, "Yes, some of it is, and also yes. I've come to get you out of here, because though she won't admit it, you're worrying your sister to death."</p><p>Binny huffed disbelievingly, and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the English were so <i>confusing</i> sometimes. Affection was as foreign to them as I was.</p><p>"Right." I said, giving Binny a stern look. "If you could manage not to die in the time it takes me to fetch somebody to let you out, that would be awfully useful." Before I could leave through the ceiling, Binny seemed to have a lightbulb moment.</p><p>"Oh my fucking God, you're Hazel Wong!" She half yelled, and I had to resist the temptation to rub the bridge of my nose. "Yes," I started, going to explain, but Binny interrupted me once more (I was beginning to see why Kitty called her a "right terror" and made near-constant snide remarks about her irritating nature. If Rose were like Binny, I think I may have given up entirely (the thought of Rose sent a little pang of longing through my heart, like getting stabbed)), "Christ, that's why Kitty got so into the occult the year you died! She was fucking talking to you!"</p><p>"Language!" I said, again, although it was clearly pointless, and a battle that had been lost long ago. "And yes, that's correct. I'm going to fetch someone now, but it would be appreciated if you didn't tell the whole school about the whole ghost thing once you're out of here."</p><p>Binny nodded, and grinned, "My mouth is sealed like those fucking annoying jammed tin cans."</p><p>I gave up on trying to correct her language.</p><p>⁂</p><p>Kitty was still the only one up when I floated back into the dorm room, and she looked at me desperately. Privately, I wondered what would have happened if I had come baring bad news, and shuddered slightly.</p><p>"Binny's fine. Well, I think she might be a bit dehydrated and malnourished, but she's perfectly safe for now. She's in the old passages under the school. Either you want to bring Lavinia and break down the door, or find the keys."</p><p>Kitty smiled at me, and though she still looked like death, it was such a relieved smile that her whole face lit up. "Thank God. Thank <i>you,<i> Hazel."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>I smiled back. "No problem." And it wasn't. It always felt good to help my friends, because I couldn't be there for them as I once was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>